A certain Railgun persuasion method
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: Takes place after the War in Britain Arc. Mikoto thinks that Touma is supposedly dead and is sadden by this. Kuroko takes drastic measures to take Mikoto's mind off of Touma. WARING STORY CONTAINS YURI AND SEXUAL THEMES.


**Authors Notes: Not my usual work I wrote this story for a friend, I hope this story makes you feel better.**

* * *

"SHUT UP KUROKO, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" The level 5 lighting princess shouted at her roommate. " I can't believe it, I just refuse to believe he's dead!"

"Onee-sama I know that you are hurt right now, but you must soon accept the fact to Kamijou-san has passed away, It's already been three weeks since we spoke to that nun and she explained what happened to him, morning over his death like you are now will only-"

***Buzz***

Lighting shoots past Kuroko hitting the wall behind her and blacking out the whole Tokiwadai Middle School dorm. Her roommate was sparking with killing intent. "I said shut up Kuroko!" Mikoto was breathing heavily.

Kuroko was stunned that she was almost struck with lighting that could have killer her, an attack that came from her beloved Onee-sama, but she stood back up and regained her composure. "So will striking Kuroko with lighting help ease Onee-sama's pain?" She asked stepping closer towards Mikoto.

"No Kuroko I'm so sorry… I lost my temper." Mikoto fell to her knees with tears running down her face.

"It's ok Onee-sama, if inflicting pain on me will help ease your pain then please strike me down and don't hold back." Kuroko held her arms out.

"No, I could never hurt you; I don't want to lose anyone else important to me!" Mikoto cried.

"Oh, you say that but you nearly just killed me a few seconds ago and you say you would never hurt me?" Kuroko asked back.

"But I….." Mikoto was cut off when Kuroko teleported behind her. The next thing Mikoto knew she was in midair then hit the floor like a ton of bricks, next spikes were teleported through Mikoto's clothes pinning her to the floor. "Hey what is this? Let me go Kuroko!" Mikoto demanded.

"Struggle all you want to Onee-sama, those spikes are made from a hard plastic material, your lighting attacks will not help free you."

"Kuroko why are you doing this?" Mikoto struggled to get free. "Let me go!"

"No not until you accept Kamijou Touma's death and take him off of your mind Onee-sama!"

"No I'll never forget Touma, I still love him!"

"Then I guess I'll have to do something to take that man off of your mind Onee-sama!" Kuroko had that perverted grin in her face as she walked closer to Mikoto.

"No stay back Kuroko, what are you going to do to me?" Kuroko did not say a word. With rubber gloves on her hand her kneed down and reached under Mikoto's skirt. "Hey stop it Kuroko, the hell do you think you're doing?" Still Kuroko did not say anything she reached all the way up and pull Mikoto's shorts from under her skirt. "Hey give those back!"

"Sorry Onee-sama but they won't be needed." Kuroko replied, next she slowly unbuttoned Mikoto's shirt leaving her bra fully exposed. "Now Onee-sama I promise to stop whatever I'm about to do, if you stop thinking about Kamijou Touma."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I won't forget him!"

"Then you leave me no choice, I'd rather you hate me for what I'm about to do than see you suffer like this, I am fully prepared to die after you get free because I love you Onee-sama." Kuroko leaned in closer and planted her lip on top of Mikoto's.

Mikoto's eyes stop wide open "_What the- what is she doing to me…..No stop it."_

Kuroko released the kiss and was breathing hard. "Onee-sama, Kuroko will make you forget that man." She started kissing Mikoto's chest then worked her way down to her stomach."

"Kuroko stop, that's enough!" Mikoto pleaded.

"Have you forgotten him?"

"No"

"Then we still have work to do." Kuroko then stuck her hand back up Mikoto's skirt until she was touching her panties. Mikoto then let out a yelp as Kuroko was slowly moving her fingers up and down.

"Kuroko no!" Mikoto shouted in horror.

"There's no use begging I won't stop until you think about me and only me Onee-sama."

"Ohhh!" A soft moan escaped Mikoto's mouth.

"Are you enjoying this Onee-sama?" Kuroko was drooling.

"Ahhhhh! No I'm not!" Mikoto said in between moans. " You're really willing to go this far for me Kuroko?"

"Yes, Onee-sama is precious to me, I already said that you can hate and kill me after we're finished and I meant every word I said Onee-sama. "

"Ahhhhhhh! Kuroko I… Ohhhhhhh! Stop not there!" Mikoto howled as she twitched her body as far as the spikes that had her pinned let her.

"I see you're getting closer to your build up aren't you?" Kuroko increased her pace.

"Ohhhhhh!" Mikoto howled again. "Kuroko I can't take any more!" Mikoto was breathing hard her whole body coated in sweat.

"Don't fight it Onee-sama, just work with it." Kuroko was now moving her hand in a circular motion.

"Kuroko I'm going crazy from all t-this, I'm going to blow any minuet!"

"Yeah I think you're almost there Onee-Sama, just a little bit more!" Kuroko said in a singing voice.

Mikoto's body was starting to get hot, her body was now sparking uncontrollably, her voice started to get higher and higher, her screams were echoing through Kuroko's ears. Mikoto fingers clawed the floor underneath her, her legs twitched as she reached her limit.

"Kuroko I….."

"Just let it all out Onee-sama." Mikoto let out one final scream before she climaxed and released, afterwards she was completely spent panting heavily. "So are you still thinking about that man?" Kuroko asked taking her hand from underneath Mikoto's skirt. Mikoto just remained silent. "I see I guess Kuroko will just have to give Onee-sama some more of her love!" Kuroko said locking lips with Mikoto again, but this time Mikoto did not put up a struggle. It looks like her plan worked the last thing on Mokoto's mind was Touma.

* * *

**Authors Notes: If anyone wishes to clam owner ship of this story and repost it feel free to do so because I will take it down on 2/20/2011. just PM it to me**


End file.
